Precious Treasure
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Ty has the perfect way to propose to Tinka, but does everything go according to plan? Number 36 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Precious Treasure

Summary: Ty has the perfect way to propose to Tinka, but does everything go according to plan? Number 36 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

It was a warm, July afternoon in Chicago. Twenty-three-year-old Tinka Hessenheffer had been kept busy all day, in the apartment that she shared with Ty Blue, her boyfriend of five years. She spent the entire morning cleaning the entire apartment, then took a break for a quick lunch. Right after, she started preparing an enormous, delicious feast for dinner. Family and friends would be coming over that night to celebrate Ty getting signed to a top record label in Hollywood, and Tinka wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

Ty had left early that morning, saying he had a meeting with the head of his new record label, who flew out from California to go over some things with him involving his recording contract. This left a flustered Tinka darting from one area of the apartment kitchen to another, cooking various American and old country dishes.

The blonde had just made her way over to the oven to check on the biscuits baking in the oven when the phone rang. She dusted her hands on the betwinkled apron she was wearing, then made her way over to the cordless phone sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" she said, once she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Kendall Barrette from "Chicago Jewellers"," a female voice replied.

"Yes, may I help you?" Tinka asked, silently noting that the female's voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Yes, I was just calling regarding an order form filled out by a Mr. Ty Blue," Kendall explained. "Is he home?"

"No, he is not home right now," Tinka answered, apologetically. "May I take a message?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Kendall chirped, happily.

"Okay, let me just grab a pen and piece of paper," Tinka told her, pulling open a nearby drawer and rummaging for a pen and some scrap paper.

"Thank you," Kendall said, gratefully. "It's just that his order form has been sitting in the "pending" bin for quite some time now and I was wondering if he made a decision already about the piece that he wanted."

"Okay...I have a pen and, um, paper," Tinka said, slowly. "Um, how long ago did he place this order?"

"Several weeks ago," Kendall answered. "See, that's why I'm calling. It's been several weeks since he dropped by the store to place the order, but he couldn't decide which piece to purchase."

"Piece?" Tinka questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What is the piece?"

"It was a ring," Kendall replied. "You see, he was torn between two and couldn't decide which one to buy, so he said he would contact me once he made up his mind."

Tinka rolled her eyes. The last thing Ty needed was a diamond-encrusted pinky ring to complete his soon-to-be signature, rapper look.

"Okay, what do you want me to write down?" Tinka asked.

"Oh, just tell him that Kendall Barrette from "Chicago Jewellers" called," Kendall explained. "He has my number on the business card I gave him when he dropped by the store."

"Okay, what is the message you want me to tell him?" Tinka asked.

"Well, tell him to call me back with an answer," Kendall instructed, "because I need to know if he wants to go with the diamond or the cubic zirconium."

Tinka dropped her pen, her eyes widening slightly. She then shook her head vigoriously, silently praying that she misheard Kendall.

"Um, could you repeat that again please?" Tinka asked, politely.

"He wanted to purchase a ring," Kendall explained again, "but he couldn't decide between two of them, so I just need him to call me back with an answer, so we can - "

"Whoa, hold your goats!" Tinka said, interrupting Kendall. "Say that again."

"Tell Mr. Blue that he needs to let me know which ring he wants to go with," Kendall explained, "so, we can get it resized to the appropriate - "

"Wait a minute!" Tinka demanded, on the verge of exploding. "What ring?"

"Um, the engagement ring," Kendall answered.

Tinka's felt her heart stop beating and drop into her stomach. She threw down the pen, and gripped the edge of the kitchen counter tightly with her free hand. Normally, she would be thrilled that Ty was planning to propose to her, but thrilled was the last thing she was feeling at the moment.

"Could you describe the ring again, please?" Tinka requested, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, there was two he was debating over," Kendall explained. "Were you there helping him picking out a ring for his girlfriend? It was between the cubic zirconium and the diamond, but he couldn't decided which one to purchase yet."

There was a moment of silence as Tinka replayed in her head what Kendall told her about the two engagement rings that Ty was debating over. She frowned, and roughly shoved the scrap paper and pen aside. The thought of Ty being cheap with her engagement ring made her blood boil.

"Oh, that son of a billy goat!" the blonde cursed, slamming her hand down on the kitchen counter.

"Um, is everything okay, ma'am?" Kendall asked, hesitantly.

"I cannot believe this!" Tinka cried, stomping around the kitchen. "Five years of passion, love, and emotional understanding, and the goat butt is considering getting me a cubic zirconium engagement ring?"

"Oh, dear," Kendall muttered, sensing danger on the other end of the line. "You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Holy chicken beaks, he must be out of his mind to think that I will proudly walk around, wearing a cubic zirconium ring on my finger!" Tinka yelled, kicking a nearby trash can.

"Sounds like someone is upset," Kendall mumbled, apprehensively.

"I mean, that cheap yak head might as well propose with a piece of tin or a chewed pen cap!" Tinka shouted, angrily. "He knows I will not wear either one, but he thinks a cubic zirconium will suffice? Do I look stupid?"

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, concerned, though she already knew the answer.

"What the feathers?" Tinka questioned, taking her anger out on the sales clerk. "Of course I am not okay! I just found out that my boyfriend was considering buying me a cubic zirconium engagement ring! I do not deserve cheap jewellery!"

"Well, you certainly know your gemstones," Kendall remarked. "He told me you wouldn't notice the difference if he gave you the cubic zirconium."

"Not notice?" Tinka scoffed, furiously. "I am not stupid! I am a girl, and diamonds are a girl's best friend! Surely, I would know the difference between a diamond and a cheap knock off!"

"Diana, the bitch is freaking out," Kendall whispered to another clerk, who was next to her on the other line. "I didn't know she was the fiancée and would answer the - "

"Excuse me?" Tinka questioned, interrupting Kendall again. "What was that?"

"Sorry, dear, you may continue," Kendall replied, her attention back on the angry blonde.

"I heard what you said to the other girl with you, and I do not appreciate the comment you made about me," Tinka said, sternly.

"Come again?" Kendall asked, requesting a repeat of what Tinka said.

"I am not a female dog, I am much more than that!" Tinka explained, irritably. "I am worth more than a cheap cubic zirconium! Ty always said I was his precious treasure! Well, you know what, a precious treasure deserves something equally as precious such as a diamond!"

"Well, don't get mad at me," Kendall told her. "It's not my fault you picked a cheap boyfriend."

"I have every right to mad right now!" Tinka yelled, ripping the sparkly apron off of her body. "Oh, when I get a hold of Ty Blue, I am going to betwinkle him where the sun does not shine!"

"I have to be honest with you, ma'am," Kendall said, calmly. "I'm finding it difficult to see why Mr. Blue wanted to give you an engagement ring in the first place."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Tinka questioned, offended. "You do not know me, so stop judging me! This is not Teen Court!"

"Look, just take a deep breath and calm down," Kendall urged the blonde.

"No, just take that disgusting piece of goat crap you call a cubic zirconium, and shove it up your butt!" Tinka demanded, "and while your rear end painfully suffers, I will be making my way out of my apartment to find Ty, and show him that he messed with the wrong girl!"

"Um, I don't think you should do that," Kendall warned her.

"Good day to you, Ms. Barrette," Tinka said, reaching for her purse nearby.

Kendall cleared her throat and said, "Seriously, ma'am, I advise you not to - "

"I said good day!" Tinka shouted, ending the call and slamming the phone onto the kitchen counter.

After Tinka recovered from the heated phone conversation, she rummaged through her purse, and was confused as to why her betwinkler was missing.

"Oh, right, I left it in the living room," she said to herself.

Tinka grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen counter and proceeded out of the kitchen. She only got as far as the doorway, the only link between the kitchen and the living room, before she stopped in her tracks, and her mouth dropped open. Her keys and purse fell to the ground, next to her.

Sitting on the black, leather couch were Curtis and Marcie Blue, and Kashlack and Squizza Hessenheffer. Next to them, on the matching loveseat, were Günther, Rocky, Deuce, and Dina. All eight of them were smiling broadly, scaring Tinka a bit.

"When did you all get here?" Tinka asked, looking around at her friends and family.

"Scared you, didn't I?" a female voice asked.

Tinka turned her attention to the door, and was surprised to see CeCe standing in the open doorway, smirking.

"I am a pretty good actress, if I do say so myself," CeCe said, showing Tinka the cell phone in her hands. "Tinka, Ty would never get you a cubic zirconium engagement ring! He knows better than that!"

"So, this was all a prank?" Tinka asked, sadly. "He is not proposing at all?"

"Well, why don't we let him answer that?" CeCe suggested, stepping aside.

Tinka's eyes widened as Ty entered the apartment, dressed in a black tuxedo, matching dress shoes, and tie. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his tuxedo jacket.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, stepping closer to Tinka.

"Hello," Tinka said, her face now expressionless. "Did you hear the entire conversation between CeCe and I?"

"Every word," Ty answered. "The phone call was my idea."

"Oh, Ty, I am sorry for the way I acted," Tinka said, apologetically. "I sounded like an ungrateful, selfish goat butt."

"No, don't be sorry," Ty told her. "You were right; a precious treasure like yourself deserves something just as precious."

Tinka smiled, sweetly, gazing up at him lovingly.

"However, such a thing don't exist," Ty continued, pulling out a small, blue, velvet box from his tuxedo jacket's pocket, "but, I was hoping this would do."

Tinka's hands flew to her open mouth, in shock, as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. Her friends and family watched, happily, as Ty got down on one knee and opened the box, to reveal a beautiful, princess-cut, engagement ring. The silver ring had a large diamond in between two smaller diamonds.

"Tinka Hessenheffer, I love you so much," Ty stated, holding the ring out to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my, goat!" Tinka cried, throwing her arms around him. "Yes!"

The entire living room erupted in cheers and applause for the newly engaged couple. Marcie and Squizza were shedding their own tears of joy, while Curtis and Kashlack smiled at their children. Rocky, CeCe, Günther, Deuce, and Dina were clapping there hands rapidly.

Tinka kissed Ty deeply, then pulled back and held her left hand out to him. Ty removed the ring from the box and carefully slid it onto Tinka's ring finger, where it remained snugly in place. She smiled and hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around her once more, and buried his face in her blonde locks.

"So beautiful," Ty murmured.

"Yes, thank you, Ty," Tinka said, happily. "I love the ring."

"I was talking about you, baby," Ty said, with a laugh. "My precious treasure."

Tinka giggled, and said, "Oh, I love you, Ty."

Suddenly, Günther sniffed the air, and asked, "Um, does anyone else smell burning bread?"

"My biscuits!" Tinka cried, jerking out of Ty's embrace and running into the kitchen.

Seventeen down, eighty-three to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
